From Parents to Son
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus and Tonks have gotten a bit older, and they leave their fully grown son a pensieve of some of their most important memories.


**Title: **From Parents to Son

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Remus/Tonks, Harry/Luna (briefly mentioned)

**Warnings: **AU**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Remus and Tonks have gotten a bit older, and they leave their fully grown son a pensieve of some of their most important memories.

**Word Count: **1,570

**Notes: **Written for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2014 (July). It was written for xPerfectlyImperfect

AKA TrueBeliever831.

Written for** Round One of the Test Your Limits Competition II**

**PROMPT:** Lethe

Lethe is the river of Forgetfulness where souls go to be washed clean of memories in preparation for reincarnation.

_The main theme of your fic will be memory._

**Bonus Prompts: **Word: ephemeral (10 pts), Item: cauldron (5 pts), Character: Fenrir Greyback (10 pts), Character: Gilderoy Lockhart (5 pts)

I researched pensieves to be sure that it was a 3rd person view. I hadn't been sure about the person who the memory was pulled from. I needed to make sure that if the memory came from Remus, Remus could still be seen when the memory was reviewed. If that's not true, then I got faulty information from my research, and I'm sorry.

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Remus was 85 while Dora was 72. It was young by wizarding standards, but even so, they had begun to feel a little nostalgic. They only ever had one child, their son Teddy Lupin, named after his late grandfather.

Remus still remembered when Dora was pregnant. She had found out after the final battle. She had been lucky that Teddy had survived. She thankfully hadn't been hit by any stray curses.

And now that same son was 46 years old, and he himself was a husband and father. Remus and Dora had two beautiful granddaughters, and neither of them could be any happier.

Not only did they have Ashley and Desiree to spoil, but Harry and Luna's three children were spoiled by the couple as well. Since Remus never got to do it with Harry, he felt like he was making up for lost time with Harry's son and daughter.

Teddy's birthday was tomorrow and after heavy thought, they decided on a present from the heart. Teddy was old enough that Remus and Dora knew he'd appreciate it.

Remus and Dora went last when it was present time the next day. Teddy was holding Lily, Harry's youngest in his lap. Lily absolutely adored Cousin Teddy and always latched onto him whenever he was around.

Remus and Dora held hands. "Son, we thought really hard about what to get you. As you know, your mother and I married during the height of the war. It was a very ephemeral courtship due to the timing of it. We were afraid of dying and wanted to make the most out of the time we had, so we didn't waste it being girlfriend and boyfriend. Despite the strains because of the war, we bonded in a way that nothing could ever break it. The saying about strife bringing people closer together could definitely apply to us."

Teddy nodded. He had heard all of this before.

"We wanted to share with you a piece of our history, things you weren't born for or things that happened when you were a baby. We present you some memories."

Dora took out of the vials.

"Your mother and I have already borrowed Harry's pensieve, so tonight we will go into them."

Teddy looked awestruck. "I can't wait."

After the party, Teddy said goodbye to his wife and daughters while Dora prepared the pensieve. Meanwhile, Remus quietly thanked Harry.

When the cottage was empty, they held hands in front of the ornate bowl – Teddy in the middle – and the three quickly entered the swirling memories.

Dora and Remus smiled grimly.

Dora held Teddy's hand. "We won't spend too long here, but this is a very important memory for your dad. Remember, we didn't know I was pregnant at the time."

Teddy nodded, eyes moving around the landscape. There were burn marks everywhere as well as splatters of blood. His eyes were bright, and Remus knew Teddy figured where the memory was taking place.

Teddy's eyes were drawn to a man who was savagely killing people with his bare hands. He looked bestial with pointed yellow teeth and long yellowish nails.

Remus swallowed and involuntarily took a step back. Just the sight of the man could still make his heart race, even though he knew the source of his unease was long dead.

Teddy noted Remus' reaction. "Fenrir Greyback, right?"

Remus nodded while Dora reached around their son to squeeze Remus' arm in comfort.

Teddy silently watched the scene play out. He watched Fenrir approach Memory Remus from behind as the man dueled another Death Eater. He watched as Fenrir showed his teeth. He looked as if he was about to take a bite out of Memory Remus.

He then watched as Memory Dora aimed a perfectly precise cutting curse. It missed Memory Remus by an inch, but it nailed Fenrir in the neck.

Memory Remus quickly turned around just as the Death Eater he was fighting went down. He looked from Fenrir who now resembled Nearly Headless Nick to Memory Dora who glared furiously at the beast who had made her husband a werewolf.

Remus turned away as the scene began to dissolve. "Although I knew I had loved her before we married, I realized how deep that love truly ran, and I never stopped being grateful for her place in my life."

Dora placed an arm around Teddy. "Of course, if I had known about my pregnancy, I wouldn't have even been in the battle to begin with."

"Then I'm glad you didn't know," Teddy stated emphatically. "Otherwise, I might not have had a dad."

The next memory was Dora's. In it, she looked sickly pale and was holding her stomach.

Dora smiled. "We had just found out that I was pregnant, and it was because the morning sickness had kicked in."

Remus shook his head. "I still don't understand how they can call it _morning _sickness. You were sick in the morning, in the afternoon, and in the middle of the night."

"It's a mystery," Dora said.

Teddy watched as Memory Remus ran around like chicken with his head cut off. The normally cool and collected man looked frantic with wild eyes and hair sticking up in every direction. He gathered a bunch of ingredients and sat them down carefully next to a bubbling cauldron.

Teddy scrunched his eyebrows; he looked confused.

Dora laughed. "It wasn't funny at the time, but the nearby Potion Masters refused to serve us because of Remus' werewolf status."

"But you were war heroes," Teddy protested.

"Didn't matter," Remus said.

"Remus had to make all of our potions, including the potion for my morning sickness. No matter how sick I was, I felt light and happy. He didn't let the prejudice get to him; his only concern was making me more comfortable. Like with Fenrir Greyback for Remus, it was the moment I realized that my love for him was eternal."

Teddy giggled as Memory Remus slipped and fell on his arse. Memory Dora giggled as well, but it quickly turned into a moan of pain as she ran towards the loo. Teddy clutched his stomach in his fit of laughter as Memory Remus tried to get up to go to Memory Dora's side, but he only succeeding in falling down once again.

Once again, the memory faded.

The next memory took place in a hospital room.

Teddy looked on with an awestruck look on his face. "I was just born."

"Yep," Dora chirped.

"And you had a lot of people dying to see you, especially your Uncle Harry," Remus said.

When Teddy looked at his dad, Remus wore a fond smile. Teddy returned the smile. "I think Harry treated me more like a little brother or younger cousin rather than an uncle."

Remus chuckled. "I think so, too. I think he never wanted to be an only child, and no matter how much he loves the Weasleys, they never filled the void that having no siblings left."

Teddy turned back to the memory as Memory Harry held baby Teddy for the first time. He rubbed Teddy's cheek with gentle fingers and leaned down to kiss the wrinkled cheek softly.

Memory Remus took baby Teddy from his godfather and sat on the hospital bed. The new parents beamed down at their bundle of joy.

Teddy turned his head when he heard a commotion and Memory Harry opened the door. Gilderoy Lockhart skipped merrily down the hall, humming a tune by the Weird Sisters.

Teddy blinked and looked at his parents.

Remus grimaced. "The tale of Gilderoy Lockhart is for Harry to tell. The man gave me a headache."

Dora nodded. "I was probably one of the few girls that didn't have a crush on him."

The memory faded.

The next memory was simple and short. It was of Memory Dora rocking baby Teddy in the nursery.

Memory Remus came in. "Let me take Teddy and you go to bad, love. You need sleep."

Dora's eyes were red as she nodded.

"That's how tired your mom was. She didn't even put up a fight."

Dora slapped Remus' arm.

Memory Remus sang softly to baby Teddy, and the baby slowly fell asleep.

Teddy tilted his head. "I didn't know you sang."

"Only to babies. It's the song I sang to Harry when he was a baby."

The memory faded and everything went black.

The three of them were pulled from the pensieve.

Teddy stepped backwards and Remus and Dora faced him. "Thank you. I've heard stories about how the two of you fell in love, but it was nice seeing snippets of it. It's one of the best presents that I ever got."

Dora hugged Teddy and Remus clapped him on the shoulder. "I need you to know. I'm very proud of you."

"Dad, you're not sick, right?"

Remus quickly shook his head, "Although werewolves do have shorter life spans than normal wizards, I have no reason to be concerned, yet. I know I haven't told you lately how proud I am. I just never want you to doubt that."

"I never have."

When Teddy left, Remus and Dora magically cleaned up together. They retired to bed right after. It had been a long night after all. The party had been a huge success and when Dora fell asleep with her head resting on Remus' chest, he knew all was right in his world.


End file.
